Josef Herman (1911-2000)
''' '''Josef Herman, also known in Wales as Joe Bach (January 1911 – 19 February 2000), was a highly regarded Polish-British realist painter who influenced contemporary art, particularly in the United Kingdom (UK). His work often had subjects of workers and was inherently political. He was among more than a generation of eastern European Jewish artists who emigrated to escape persecution and worked abroad. For eleven years he lived in South Wales. Early life and education Herman was born in Warsaw, Poland into a Jewish family, in January 1911.Josef Herman at bbc.co.uk He attended the Warsaw School of Art for two years before working briefly as a graphic artist. Career In 1938 at the age of 27, Herman left Poland for Brussels to escape anti-Semitism. He was introduced to many of the prominent artists then working in the city. After the beginning of World War II and the German invasion of Belgium, he escaped to France and then to Great Britain. He first lived in Glasgow before moving to London for a time. There he met numerous other European émigrés, such as the Hungarian Michael Peto, with whom he became friends. When Peto decided to go into photography after the war, Herman encouraged him in his new endeavor and supported his progress as a photojournalist. Herman studied working people as the subjects of his art, including grape pickers, fishermen and, most notably, coal miners. The latter became a particular interest for Herman during the eleven years that he lived in Ystradgynlais, a mining community in South Wales, beginning in 1944.Sonia Williams, Welsh Arts Archive He became part of the community, where he was fondly nicknamed "Joe Bach"."Miners, 1951 - Josef Herman", Swansea Heritage.net, accessed 13 October 2010 Among his creative collaborators and friends in Wales was the artist Will Roberts, who lived in Neath."Will Roberts RCA Memorial Exhibition - A National Library of Wales touring exhibition", National Museum Wales, 2001, accessed 13 October 2010 When commissioned in 1951 to paint a mural for the Festival of Britain, Herman took coal miners as his subject. His work Miners (1951) showed six men resting above ground after their work. Herman said, "I think it is one of my key pictures and the most important one I did in Wales." The mural is held in the permanent collection of the Glynn Vivian Art Gallery, affiliated with the Swansea Museum. Some of Herman's work was collected by the Davies sisters, British art patrons and collectors in Wales, as part of their 20th-century holdings. They bequeathed their joint collection of 260 works, particularly strong in Impressionist and post-Impressionist paintings and sculptures, to the National Museum Wales in the mid-20th century, greatly expanding its range.Art: "Davies Sisters Collection", National Museum Wales, accessed 13 October 2010 Leaving Wales in 1955 because his health was affected by the damp climate, Herman lived briefly in Spain and then in London. In 1955 he moved to Suffolk with his partner, Nini Ettlinger, whom he married in 1961. The tragic death of their young daughter prompted them to move away and from 1972 Herman lived in the same house in West London where he died in February 2000.Josef Herman (1911-2000) at boundarygallery.com Om 1981 Herman was awarded an OBE for services to British Art and was elected to the Royal Academy of Arts in 1990. He died in February 2000. The art Herman's style was bold and distinctive, involving strong shapes with minimal detail. He continued to work up to his death in 2000. Legacy and honors *2004, the Josef Herman Foundation was established in Ystradgynlais, to honor the artist and his legacy, and encourage study of his work, as well as arts initiatives in South Wales. *2010, Michael Waters' play, The Secret of Belonging, about Josef Herman and his years in Ystradgynlais, was produced by the National Theatre Wales. The play included a contemporary folk-influenced score by Swansea musician and composer Andy Jones, and it was performed by the Antic Theatre. They first performed at Swansea, then took the play on a tour of South Wales during April/May 2010."The Secret of Belonging", Community, National Theatre Wales, accessed 13 October 2010 References Further reading *[http://www.lundhumphries.com/isbn/9780853319450 Bohm-Duchen, Monica. The Art and Life of Josef Herman: 'In Labour my Spirit Finds Itself'], (Farnham: Lund Humphries, 978-0-85331-945-0, 2009). External links Herman's work is held in many of the major public and private art collections of the world. *The Tate Gallery in London has an extensive collection of Herman's paintings and drawings. Many are not on permanent display, but they may be seen on line at: The Tate Gallery. *A smaller collection is held by the National Museum of Wales. *josefhermanprints.com *Josef Herman (1911-2000) at boundarygallery.com References Category:Jewish painters Category:Polish painters Category:Polish Jews Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles